Zane Nixton
:::: ―Zane to Mabel when escaping Cogitatio Zane Nixton is a sixteen year-old boy thinks who well of himself. He's not quite full of himself, but he isn't missing out on confidence about who he is either. He grew up in Cogitatio and has a well-known friendship with Mabel Waldorff. He later escapes with Mabel and Coralyn Enders. Personality Zane is polite, but that doesn't mean he can't be fun. He tries to balance the serious things in his life as well as the fun and games. He realizes that there's a time for things, like a time to speak and a time to shut up, which is why he's usually the one clamping his hand down on Cora's mouth to keep her from spilling anything. When it comes to Mabel Waldorff, he can't help but tease her in anyway she can find. He knows he has it way better off than anyone that comes across the girl, but he still can't help but wonder why. Zane's at the top of his class with Mabel, smart and looked at by Elites. He's nothing like Mabel, though, who excells in almost anything she does. Sometimes, he can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He tries his hardest, wanting to get a good job position, unlike his parents. Zane persevers in anything he does and has a hard time giving up. He's persistent and stubborn at times, but he comes around when he finally feels like he can soften up. He seems like he can be an idiot sometimes and that's just how he is. He's not the jealous-type, but he's protective over Mabel and even sometimes her brother, Basil, who sometimes seems to goof off a little too much. History Having been born to a chef an electrician, Zane was born into a pretty well-off family. They had a nice house, though not large, it wasn't tiny either. Before Zane was old enough to go to school, he always helped around in his mom's cafe while his dad was off helping people fix things they didn't know how to use or just needed a quick fix in general. He was raised to work and try hard, which his parents hadn't done while they were in school. Della had never tried in school and only used her talents to get permission to own the first cafe in Cogitatio. Allan hadn't tried either, but he was naturally smart and didn't have a problem not trying. His parents, like any others, taught him the discipline and rules of Cogitatio. He grew up normally, like a normal kid would and worked his way up to his position today. Relationships Family 'Della Nixton' Zane has a strong relationship with his mother more than his father who always comes home late. She taught him the morals of what to live by and not only that but he feels like his mother understands him more than Allan does. He doesn't exactly look like Della nor does he exactly look like Allan; it's more of a fifty-fifty. 'Allan Nixton' Zane may be like his father in the way he thinks (besides work hard, which applys to neither of his parents), but he struggles to make his father realize that he's trying his best. His relationship with his father is a little rocky, and Allan always pressures Zane to do better even if he's already trying his best. He doesn't understand effort is all that matters. Maybe smarts matter, too. Sometimes Allan can push Zane to the edge of anger and violence, which is hardly ever brought out. Overall, it's not a great father-son relationship, hence why Zane tends to avoid Allan. Friends ''' '''Mabel Waldorff Zane has known Mabel for what has seemed like forever, except it's been ever since they were little kids. He's glad he got around to her when he did, or else he'd probably be on her bad side. He has a friend-like affection for Mabel, though hides very well his true feelings. He didn't mind anyone thinking that they liked each other, but he was a little bothered by the teasing. For the longest time he never even thought of being anything but Mabel's friend--until he got older, at least. Zane escapes with Mabel and a few of the others. 'Basil Waldorff ' Zane doesn't talk much with Basil, being friends with Mabel and all even if they are twins. He's more aquaintences with Basil when you compare their relationship to Zane and Mabel's. He still cares about him though--just a little. He knows what he means to Mabel. Not much is to be said about their relationship. ''' Coralyn Enders' Zane and Cora don't exactly have much of a relationship except for the mouth clamping and such. He thinks she talks too much and can be extremely rude sometimes, but she obviously doesn't seem to mind. Nothing can be said more about their relationship except that he is in the group of escapees with Cora. ' James Kaspar''' Zane, like Mabel, doesn't really care for James. He thinks he's too much of a ladies man and too full of himself. He doesn't have much of a relationship with the boy. He escapes with James, Mabel and the others. Appearance Coming Soon. Trivia *He can eat all day with gaining only a few pounds. *He's never had a girlfriend or love interest.